


Lost key.

by Blindingabel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Lost key - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 13





	Lost key.

Robbe, sander and Jens all stand together trying to find a lost key that jens had given robbe many years ago.

"Do you remember anything about a key? or Robbe doing anything unusual that day?" Jens asked milan. Milan thought for a couple of seconds " He did make us stop at the academy before we left because he wanted to drop something off for Sander. He had a real bad crush on him" milan winked at robbe. 

Sander turned to robbe " awe babeeee you had a crush on meee." sander teased him he started laughing " That's embarrassing." Robbe slowly turns his head and in a monotone voice replies " we're married". Sander shrugged his shoulders " stil...." as he stuck his tounge out to him.

The key wasnt at milans apartment. As Robbe and Sander walked hand in hand with Jens ahead of them "If it makes you feel better I had a big crush on you too." robbe swung their hands together and held on tighter "That does make me feel a little better."


End file.
